Boîte à idées
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Venez me proposer vos idées pour des histoires en fonction des évènements
1. SasuNaru day 2017

**OS SasuNaru day 2017  
10 juillet  
**

Je vous laisse me suggérer des idées sur :

*début/fin d'histoire

*personnages

*phrases

*lieux

*époque

*fil conducteur

*ce qui vous passe par la tête

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur:_**

 _Bonjour tout le monde._

 _J'ai bien envie d'essayer ce principe avec vous ! Si ça marche, on pourra recommencer pour d'autres occasions ^^ J'ai plein d'idées en tête mais justement j'en ai trop et je n'arrive pas à mettre de l'ordre donc vous allez sûrement pouvoir m'aider. Je ne prendrais peut-être pas en compte les reviews de tout le monde mais ça ne voudra pas dire que je n'aime pas, ça voudra juste dire que ça ne m'inspirais pas, pour l'occasion mais peut-être pour d'autres ou carrément des histoires._

 _PS: je n'écris pas en 2j sauf si je suis inspiré alors j'attends vos retours très vite ;)  
_

 _Bisous bisous_


	2. NaruSasu day 2017

**OS NaruSasu day 2017  
23 octobre  
**

Je vous laisse me suggérer des idées sur :

*début/fin d'histoire

*personnages

*phrases

*lieux

*époque

*fil conducteur

*ce qui vous passe par la tête

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur:_**

 _Bonjour tout le monde._

 _Comme la première expérience avec le SasuNaru day a été très apprécié, j'ai décidé de renouveler l'expérience. Je garde les suggestions que vous m'avez proposé et que je n'ai pas utilisé car plusieurs me plaisent mais je veux avoir plusieurs possibilités ou directions.  
_

 _Bisous bisous_


	3. Question nouveaux couples

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui, pas de demande d'idées car j'ai déjà écrit 2 Two-shot : Noël et Jour de l'an * Saint-Valentin et White Day. Ils attendent au chaud d'être publié et d'être lu par vous !

Je voudrais juste vous demandez votre avis concernant les couples de mes fictions. Plus j'avance et plus je remarque que vous aimez d'autres couples car souvent je mets Naruto avec Gaara, Neji ou même Shikamaru, de même que Sasuke avec Suigetsu, Kakashi ou Itachi. J'ai aussi découvert le Naruto&Minato.

Bref, je l'ai déjà expliqué, pour le moment je n'écris que du Naruto et Sasuke, du moins je finis toujours sur ce couple mais l'année 2018 approche et je me disais : résolutions.

\- Est-ce que ça vous plairait que j'essaye ( car je ne vous promets rien ) d'écrire sur d'autres couples (du manga naruto évidement et de préférence avec l'un de nos 2 personnages principaux) ?

\- Si oui, quels couples ?

Après si vous voulez partagé sur autre chose, vous pouvez !

Bisous bisous

 _ **Edit du 12/12/17 :**_

Renardeski : " Et même si tu n'as pas le temps tu peux te manifester,pour faire savoir que les propositions sont arrivées à bon port. Ce sera toujours mieux qu'un silence angoissant."

J'ai toujours le temps de me manifester, je réponds toujours aux anonymes via mes autres histoires car eux, se manifestent sur les histoires qu'ils lisent. Sinon, quand je fais mes OS part rapport à vos idées, je remercie tout le monde et j'explique pourquoi je n'utilise pas certaines idées, maintenant, dans ton cas, c'est compliqué pour te répondre mais j'ai crée une adresse mail ( sur mon profil ) pour entré en contact avec moi. Donc si tu veux des réponses, je t'invite à me laisser ton adresse mail, ou prendre directement le mien pour m'écrire et je me ferais un plaisir de te répondre.


	4. Prochaine fiction

Coucou tout le monde,

Comme je l'avais dit je suis un peu moins active sur le site mais j'ai quand même réussit à pondre quelques OS-TS que je posterai tout au long de l'année. J'ai quand même envie de me relancer sur une histoire longue mais je dois avouer que je m'éparpille. J'ai trop d'idées et j'aimerais bien que vous m'aidiez à faire un choix comme lorsque que j'ai commencé sur le site. J'attends vos retours.

PS : Est-ce que c'est moi ou le pairing SasuNaru/NaruSasu bats de l'aile ?

* * *

 **KEEP ME SAFE :** « Parce que tu crois que c'est facile pour moi d'être enfermé avec toi, jour et nuit depuis cette nuit là. Tu crois que je n'étouffe pas ? Que c'était la vie que je voulais ? Et bien laisse moi t'apprendre quelque chose Sasuke. Ce n'est pas non plus la vie à laquelle j'aspirais. Je voulais une femme, des enfants, je voulais une famille, une vrai et non être là, coincer avec toi. Et vivre pour toi. » NaruSasu

 **SASUKE's GHOST in NARUTO's SHELL :** Inspiré du film. Naruto à une aversion pour les robots. Sasuke en est un qui se pose des questions sur l'humanité. Naruto acceptera-t-il d'y répondre ? Et comment ? SasuNaruSasu

 **AMNESIA/AIME MOI... UNE DERNIÈRE FOIS/REMEMBER ME:** Naruto perd la mémoire suite à un accident et Sasuke tentera de lui faire retrouver même s'il prendra le risque de le perdre à nouveau. SasuNaru

 **SUIS MOI JE TE FUIS, FUIS MOI JE TE SUIS :** « Personnellement, si je passais plus de temps avec mon garde du corps qu'avec mon mari, ça ferait longtemps que… » SasuNaru - NaruNejiNaru?

 **FRÈRES :** Ils n'avaient rien en commun si ce n'est la mort et malgré ça, ils auraient préférés ne jamais se rencontrer, ni apprendre à vivre ensemble. SasuNaruSasu / MinatoMikoto / Et plein d'autres...


	5. PROJET 52

**PROJET 52**

Hello tout le monde.

ça me fait vraiment bizarre de ne pas être au rdv chaque semaine.

Enfin bref, juste pour vous tenir au courant d'un projet qui m'est venu comme une illumination xD. ( Bon pas totalement en vérité je faisais mes plannings pour le magasin qui se compte en semaine )

Une année comporte 52 semaines et j'ai décidé d'écrire 52 extras et pendant un an les publier une fois par semaine. Ces extras proviendront tous de mes histoires. Il s'agira de saut dans le temps (avant/arrière), de souvenir ou autre. Actuellement, je suis à 22 histoires écrites/ publiées et 8 écrites ou en cours/ à publier avant fin 2018.

Il me reste donc 22 histoires à écrire avant de commencer la publication de mon projet. Je me laisse jusqu'à sept 2019 pour y parvenir pour une publication du projet 52 de sept2019 à sept2020. Bon je sais je suis ambitieuse et je me projette pas mal mais c'est justement parce qu'à partir de sept 2019 ma vie va pas mal bouger. Disons qu'après ce changement, je ne suis pas sûre d'assurer donc ce projet sera là pour me laisser une année de répit ou au contraire pour tirer ma révérence… On verra à ce moment-là.

Si je vous parle de ce projet, c'est pour vous laissez une chance de me demander ce que vous voulez pour les histoires que vous avez le plus aimé. Je mettrais à jour ce fichier à chaque nouvelle publication terminée. Comme d'habitude, je ne vous garantit pas que je prendrais vos idées mais j'essayerai au max de vous satisfaire si sur certaines histoires rien ne me vient.

Bisous bisous

* * *

 _ **17/01/2019**_

 **Histoire rédigées et publiés**

1- Examen corporel

2- Cicatrices

3- Je veux t'entendre

4- Ton plaisir

5- Je n'ai jamais

6- Snapchat

7- Kidnapping

8- Pansement

9- Mon cœur entre tes mains

10- Fouille au corps

11- Undress

12- Switch

13- Moment d'égarement /

14- Responsabilités

15- Insatiable

16- Le jeu du ruban

17- Nos premières fois ensemble

18- Procès de ma vie

19- La mémoire dans le coeur

20- Imprégnions-nous

21- At home

22- Keep me safe /

23- Sasuke's ghost in the Naruto's shell

24- xbox live vision

25- Une nuit parmi les morts /

26- Kizuna /

27- Le temps d'une descente /

28- On se retrouvera

29- Ya pihi irakema

30- Blind test /

31- The client list /

32-

33-

34-

35-

36-

37-

38-

39-

40-

41-

42-

43-

44-

45-

46-

47-

48-

49-

50-

51-

52-


	6. Prochaine fiction2019

Hello tout le monde,

J'ai besoin de vous. Besoin d'être canalisé car j'ai trop d'imagination et je pars dans tout les sens. J'ai déjà réduis à deux histoires mais j'ai encore besoin de vous pour me départager. Je m'explique:

L'histoire que je publie en ce moment est terminée et en correction, je suis donc en train d'écrire la prochaine mais je suis partagé entre 2 histoires. Elles sont toutes les deux au même point, c'est-à-dire; plan et prologue ok avec un ou deux chapitres rédigées, j'avoue par contre que sur mes plans, il me manque à chaque fois la fin qui n'est pas vraiment définie mais c'est un détail ( c'est souvent que l'idée de fin m'arrive en cours d'écriture ).

Je pars en vacances pendant 2 semaines en février et je voudrais me consacré uniquement sur une histoire et la finir, elle sera donc la prochaine publiée et je voudrais savoir laquelle vous voudriez. Je vous suivrais !

Les titres sont provisoires.

 **SUIS MOI JE TE FUIS, FUIS MOI JE TE SUIS ( l'interdit ) :**  
 _SasuNaru - NaruNeji en fond. Inspiré du garde du corps dans 50 nuances de grey. Il ne s'agit pas d'un BDSM_

résumé 1 : « Personnellement, si je passais plus de temps avec mon garde du corps qu'avec mon mari, ça ferait longtemps que… »

résumé 2 : Naruto se voit attribuer d'une nounou que son mari lui à choisit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son garde du corps s'occuper plus de lui que son propre mari et encore moins à ressentir des sentiments à son égard, surtout celui d'être protégé.

 **L'AMOUR DE MA HAINE** :  
 _SasuNaru. Inspiré de l'époque grec._

Résumé 1 : Je ne savais pas que de ma haine pouvez naître de l'amour et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon pire combat soit de continuer à te haïr.

Résumé 2 : Sasuke a tué les parents de Naruto en prenant d'assaut la cité des tourbillons mais il décide de laisser la vie sauve à Naruto. Ce garçon au regard rempli de haine à son égard. Il le ramènera à la cité de Konoha pour faire de lui un guerrier et nourrir cette haine contre ceux qui lui ont pris sa famille. Contre lui. Sasuke risquera sa vie à chaque respiration régulière qu'il prendra dans son sommeil. Il le fera sans regret mais pas sans crainte.


	7. OS du 22 avril 2019

Hello, tout le monde,

Comme le titre l'indique, je vais publier pour le 22avril, c'est férié et une lectrice m'a dit que ça serait bien que je publie à ces occasions-là, (étant donné que je cherchais quand le faire) Faut dire que les anniversaires de nos héros ne seront là que dans 3 mois, ça fait long quand même...

J'ai fais une présélection car j'ai vraiment beaucoup d'OS mais une partie n'est pas encore corrigé donc voilà, je vous laisse choisir, vous avez jusqu'au 21avril évidemment.

* * *

 **LA FISSURE ( titre provisoire ) * OS * SasuNaruSasu**

"Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ?" Naruto ne savait pas qui était l'inconnu à sa porte mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il ne s'attendait à ce que ce dernier le blesse et encore moins à ce qu'il le soigne.

 **HE IS MINE * OS * SasuNaru**

Naruto et Sasuke sont sortis ensemble au lycée mais la vie qu'ils ont choisi les a obligé à se séparer. 10ans après, ils se retrouvent, conscient que cette fois, il n'est pas question qu'ils se quittent de nouveau.

 **STREET RACER * OS ou TS * SasuNaru**

Sasuke a reçu une invitation pour participer à la grande courses de voiture où le champion remet son titre. Il s'y rend avec son équipe. Malheureusement un petit contre temps l'obligera à s'arrêter dans un garage où il profitera d'un beau mécanicien.


	8. Fiction biker

Hello tout le monde,

J'ai encore besoin de vous ;) mais avant je vais vous faire un petit récap.

Après SMJTF²MJTS, je vais publier L AMOUR DE MA HAINE qui est en cours de correction. Ensuite, j'ai décidé d'écrire un court spin-off sur SMJTF²MJTS. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas de quoi il s'agit, c'est une histoire parallèle à une histoire principal qui parle des personnages secondaires. En effet, j'ai vu que le couple UdonxKonohamaru avait bien plût et après plusieurs encouragements de certaines lectrices, j'ai décidé de me lancer.

ça sera la première fois que j'écris une histoire sur un autre couple que Naruto et Sasuke mais j'espère que vous me ferez assez confiance pour me suivre sur ce coup-là. J'ai déjà fais un plan, l'histoire comportera 1prologue + 3chp + 1 épilogue. Je regrouperai peut-être le prologue avec le chp1 et l'épilogue avec le chp3, je verrais sur le moment. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous reverrons notre couple favoris SasuNaru dans cette histoire et pour ceux qui la suivront vous pourrez voir que ça va apporter à l'histoire principale et surtout nous les verrons ensemble ^^

 **Maintenant sujet principal !**

Après tout ça, je veux écrire sur les bikers, d'où l'OS test que vous avez bien aimé. Seulement, je pars dans tous les sens. J'ai trop d'idée et j'ai besoin de vos avis donc j'aimerais savoir si :

\- Naru/Sasu ou Sasu/Naru ou les deux.

\- Les deux sont des bikers ou un seul ?

* Si un seul, est-ce que l'autre connaît le monde des bikers ou pas du tout ?

* Si les deux, est-ce qu'ils sont dans le même gang ou gang différent ?

\- Différence d'âge ou pas ?

Je vous laisse réfléchir et me dire ce que vous voulez, si vous avez d'autres indications je prends tout. Vous savez que je ne prendrais pas forcement tout en compte mais des fois, ça me permet de me débloquer.

Bisous bisous

* * *

 _ **PS:** Lili, je ne t'ai pas revu sur mes autres histoires alors j'espère que tu passeras par là car je voulais te répondre à ton review de janvier._  
 _Tu m'as demandé une histoire sur l'univers original et si tu as lu sur mon profil, tu sais la raison qui fait que jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai pas écrit dessus MAIS je voulais que tu saches que l'idée fait son chemin, il faudra sûrement encore plusieurs mois où peut-être même 1 ou 2 ans mais je me sens de plus en plus en confiance pour écrire sur l'univers original donc voilà_


End file.
